


Tick, Tock

by humanveil



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael waits. Sonny almost doesn't come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick, Tock

The room is filled by a clock's ticking, the noise far too loud for Barba's liking. It clicks with each passing second, a subtle reminder that the door is yet to open, his phone is yet to chime.

It's mocking him. He's never liked being mocked.

Still, he refrains from pulling it from the wall, from smashing it into tiny pieces. He can wait. For Sonny, he can keep calm. At least, he thinks he can.

He continues to stare at the door, eyes focused, intense, as he watches the handle, anticipating any sign of life, of it moving, of it opening. He swears this used to be easier.

He loses track of time, each moment passing with a tick he can't keep track off. Desperation coils within him, anxiety causing his foot to bounce, his palms to sweat. He should have heard something by now.

He doesn't want to think about what not hearing something means.

More time passes, ten minutes, an hour, it's all the same at this point. Another second with no word is too much.

He shouldn't have let him go. It was too dangerous. Stupid. _Stupid_.

He's about to give up, give in, and break the clock. About to pick up his phone and call someone, anyone, who might know something. About to put his fist through the closest solid wall in hopes the tension will release from his body.

The door opens.

He jumps up, a relieved sigh catching in his throat as he finally lays eyes on him. There's blood on his jacket, crimson specks splattered on his face, but he looks okay. Safe.

 _Not dead_.

He grabs him by his stupid NYPD jacket, pulls their bodies together, smashes their lips together. His eyes close, his fingers cling to the fabric, and it's still not enough. He doesn't know if anything will ever be enough.

Sonny tries to shush him, to calm him down, but Rafael just clings harder.

"I thought you were dead," he chokes out, voice barely above a whisper. "You didn't—"

"I'm sorry," Sonny replies, lips pressing against his forehead. "My phone died. I... I'll use someone else's next time."

"You better," Rafael mumbles, his voice muffled as he presses his face against Sonny's shoulder.

Wrapped in Sony's embrace, he finally calms down.

His breath comes a little easier, the clock doesn't sound so loud. They both survive another day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the prompt "you almost died kiss."  
> First time writing these two, so feedback is appreciated!


End file.
